inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Morzan
|Died= |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Height=Tall |Hair=Black |Eyes=One blue, one black |Description=Tall, weak-willed, strong. |Dragon=Mara; red dragon |Affiliation=The Empire, Galbatorix, the Forsworn |Family=Selena (Wife) Murtagh (Son) Eragon (Stepson) Cadoc (Father-in-law) Garrow (Brother-in-law) Marian (Sister-in-law) Roran (Nephew-in-law) Katrina (Niece-in-law) Ismira (Grand-Niece-in-law) |Teachers=Oromis, Glaedr, Galbatorix |Film portrayer= }} Morzan was a Dragon Rider, the first and last of the Forsworn that served King Galbatorix. He was the wielder of Zar'roc, and the father of Murtagh whose mother was Selena (Also Eragon's mother). In the end of Eldest and through part of Brisingr, he was also supposedly the father of Eragon, but later this is proved false. He became the greatest of all the Empire's supporters. Although he does not make a physical appearance in the books (having been killed long before they started), his legacy has a lasting impact on Eragon's quest. History As a Rider (on the right), Morzan's sword]] Before his betrayal of the Riders and his service to Galbatorix, Morzan was the idol of Brom. It was said that Morzan belittled him, ordered him around, and treated him shamefully, but in spite of this, Brom still reputedly loved him like a brother. It took Morzan's betrayal and his killing Brom's dragon Saphira I for him to fall from Brom's favor, and truly become his enemy. However, as Brom later said, Morzan was "strong in body, but weak in mind". The name of Morzan's dragon is unknown due to the Banishing of the Names or Du Namar Aurboda (a magic spell cast by the dragons to strip the traitorous dragons of the Forsworn of their names). Because of the red color of his sword, Zar'roc, it is safe to assume that Morzan's dragon was red. Morzan and his dragon eventually betrayed the Order to Galbatorix, becoming the first of the Forsworn. As a Forsworn Morzan met Galbatorix, who was at that time a fugitive, under unspecified circumstances. Galbatorix convinced him to leave the door open at Ilirea (now Urû'baen). Why Morzan would grant a request for a notorious enemy of the Riders, or even speak with him, is unknown, but it could suggest hatred, deliberate disobedience, a thirst for power which he could gain under Galbatorix, contempt for the Riders/elders/elves on Morzan's part, or a former friendship between Galbatorix and Morzan. Once inside Ilirea, Galbatorix stole a dragon hatchling to replace the dragon he lost. Afterward, Morzan followed him to a place that Riders were loathe to go. Morzan had an obscure teaching there, learning the secrets Galbatorix had gained from a Shade. Several years later, when Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, Morzan stood faithfully by his side. They fought any Rider they met, recruited some into their service, founded the order known as the Forsworn, and destroyed the Dragon riders. They then descended on Ilirea and deposed King Angrenost, turning the Broddring Kingdom into the Empire. Morzan was granted his own castle in the Spine, hidden away from the rest of the world. Eighty years later, Morzan met a woman named Selena, showed her a small kindness to gain her confidence, and later enlisted her as his Black Hand after making her swear oaths in the Ancient Language. After about three years, she became pregnant with his child. Because the other Forsworn might use Selena and the child against him, Morzan hid her in his castle, which he protected using powerful spells: the only other individual to know of Murtagh's existence beside his parents was Galbatorix. Morzan then became the only known one of the Thirteen Forsworn to have a child. When the child, Murtagh, was born, Morzan kept him and Selena separated, allowing her to visit her son only occasionally. After another three years, when he was in a drunken rage, he threw his sword, hit Murtagh, and left him with a large scar on his back. Unknown to Morzan, Brom had infiltrated his castle in his plan to get revenge for the death of his dragon Saphira, only to unintentionally fall in love with Selena. Meeting Brom changed her so significantly, that Selena was able to break free of her bondage from Morzan and secretly began to supply the Varden, a rebel group Brom had formed to fight the Empire, with information. About fifteen years before the Rider War, Morzan hunted down Hefring and retrieved the stolen dragon egg from him. Shortly after, he came face-to-face with Brom for the first time in several decades. He questioned Brom as to whether he was responsible for the disappearance of his Black Hand. They promptly dueled. Morzan lost and he and his dragon were killed. Brom then took Morzan's sword, Zar'roc, and fled. Personal information Physical appearance Morzan was tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was as black as a raven's feathers, and his eyes were different colors: one blue, one black. He was handsome, but his cruelty and haughtiness were apparent even in his appearance, and when he laughed, he always sounded as though he were in pain. Morzan was also missing the tip of one of his fingers. He wore very shiny armor, as if he was deliberately showing everyone who and where he was. It was said by Galbatorix that Murtagh inherited much of Morzan's appearance, while stating, in ignorance, that Eragon had inherited little of his features. He preferred to fight with a one-handed sword-fighting style, which was the design of his sword, Zar'roc.Brisingr, chapter Gifts of Gold Personality Morzan's personality before he joined the Forsworn is unknown. However Brom stated that he was "strong of body but weak of mind" showing that, unlike his strong minded son Murtagh, Morzan was weak willed. He was extremely loyal to Galbatorix and Brom stated that he was by far the most loyal member of the Forsworn. This could be because he didn't possess any sense of morality due to his lack of willpower and only cared about pleasing Galbatorix. As the first and last of the Forsworn, Morzan was both powerful and cruel. This was evidenced when he threw his sword Zar'roc at his three-year-old son, Murtagh, in a fit of drunken rage. This might have actually been an accident, but it shows at the very least that Morzan was cruel, careless, and irresponsible. Murtagh also stated that he was a cunning man. His could be considered the most evil dragon-rider pair in history as he was not insane like Galbatorix and was fully conscious of his actions. Powers Since Morzan has not made a physical appearance in the books, the extent of his powers cannot be certain. It is likely that he was very skilled at swordplay, mental powers, and magic, since he was a Dragon Rider and slew many others of the order. He also learned dark magic from Galbatorix and possibly drew power from some Eldunarí he captured during the fall of the riders. Paolini stated that Galbatorix eventually gathered most if not all of the Forsworn's Eldunarí for himself, so Morzan's power probably lessened since the Riders' Fall. It is confirmed he was never as powerful as Murtagh became, although before their fight, Galbatorix said that both Eragon and Murtagh were shadows compared to Morzan. Though he was probably fairly intelligent and cunning, he was likely impulsive and impatient. Oromis said he would devise the most cunning of spells, but overlook a crucial detail in the process. Children, and the Time Gap problem As revealed in Eldest, it is possible that Eragon may be his son. Also in the synopsis of Eragon at the beginning of Eldest, it says that Eragon is fifteen and that Brom and Jeod stole the egg twenty years ago and killed Morzan in the process, making a five year gap between his death and Eragon's birth, thus it makes no sense for Morzan to be Eragon's father. However, the same could be said for Murtagh; his "last birthday" as of Eragon was his eighteenth, which would put his birth a year or two after Morzan's death if the "twenty years" number is correct. Thus, if the "twenty years" is not just an estimate or a "rounded up" number of years (like saying "last decade" to mean "seven years ago"), it is impossible for Morzan to have thrown his sword at a three-year-old Murtagh. In actuality, though, there is no time gap problem. Orik stated clearly in Eldest that Morzan died a decade and a half ago, so he actually died fifteen or sixteen years before the Rider War, thus making it possible for Morzan to be Eragon's father. Also, after Saphira's egg was stolen by Hefring, Morzan was sent to search for it. It is not known how long he was looking before he found Hefring and took back the egg, only to be killed by Brom shortly after. It should be safe to assume that Morzan returned to court periodically to report to Galbatorix, possibly to renew his energy and supplies, and to check up on Selena. Therefore, the time frame does work out. However, in Brisingr, it was revealed that Morzan wasn't Eragon's father anyway; his father was Brom. Murtagh was led to believe Eragon was Morzan's child, and that they were brothers, by the fact they both had the same mother: Selena. But Selena had Murtagh while she was with Morzan, and Eragon while she was with Brom. Speculation Cause of death and thievery of Zar'roc In Brisingr it is revealed that Brom killed Morzan and his dragon in a duel, after which he took Saphira's egg and Zar'roc. In the movie however, Brom tells Eragon that Morzan was killed by his own sword (Zar'roc) that Brom had managed to wrest from him. However, as the movie is separate from the novel, this is not canon. However, death by ones own weapon is a common occurence in fiction, such as in William Shakespeare's Hamlet, so the possiblity of Morzan being killed by Brom wielding Zar-roc in a duel is open for speculation. The missing finger A prominent feature of Morzan's was that he was missing the tip of one of his fingers. The reason for this is unknown. It was most likely cut off during a battle. However, it should be noted that during medieval times, people's hands or fingers were sometimes cut off if they were caught stealing. This could possibly imply that before he became Rider at age ten, Morzan was a thief, who lost a finger for stealing. Such a rough early history would fit in with his later behavior. Comparisons Star Wars Since Galbatorix can be compared to ''Palpatine'' from Star Wars, Morzan, as a man close to the king (at least having the right to live in the court), can be compared to Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: * Both were corrupted and betrayed many of their own Order (Morzan was corrupted by Galbatorix and betrayed and murdered his fellow Dragon Riders, as Anakin was corrupted by Palpatine and murdered his fellow Jedi Knights). * Both were proposed at some point to be the father of the main hero.(Though Morzan wasn't really Eragon's father.) * Both generated children who later turned against their side (Morzan is the father of Murtagh, who turned against the Empire at least for a few months, while Anakin was the father of Luke and Leia, who turned against the Galactic Empire). * The only two differences are that, while Anakin, redeemed by his son, died to save his son from Palpatine, Morzan died at Brom's hands, and that Murtagh quickly returned to the Empire after only a little while of fighting alongside Eragon. The Lord of the Rings Morzan is very comparable to the Witch-King of Angmar from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. * Both were once men of great importance and high standing, a dragon rider and a king. * They were both corrupted by the dark lords of their worlds Galbatorix and Sauron, and served as their second-in-commands. * They both had powerful winged mounts, a dragon and a Fell Beast. * Both were members and the leaders of an elite group of dark riders that were all corrupted by and served their masters, the Forsworn and the Nazgul. * Both were skilled in the mystic arts. Sword of Truth * Morzan, as a cruel wizard tyrant in the service of a greater dark power, is also similar to Darken Rahl of the Sword of Truth series. * Both were described as tall, handsome, and strong, yet haughty and cruel behind that facade. * Both were powerful tyrants with magic who were in the service of an even darker lord (Morzan served Galbatorix; Darken Rahl served the Keeper of the Underworld). * Both generated children who were the half-siblings of the main hero, and would eventually turn against that hero (Morzan was the father of Murtagh, who had the same mother as Eragon and became his enemy; Darken Rahl was the father of Jennsen and Oba Rahl, both of whom had the same father as Richard Rahl and became his enemies). Morzan can also be compared as Mordred, one of the Knights of the Round Table notorious for betraying his fellow brothers in arms. See also * The Forsworn References de:Morzan es:Morzan nl:Morzan pl:Morzan ru:Морзан Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Dark magic users Category:Magic users Category:Past Servants of Galbatorix Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unseen Characters